Me quiero enamorar
by mimiher
Summary: Este Oneshot participa en el reto: Una canción un sentimiento de la pagina y Foro Amantes De Los Fanfic, bueno este one-shot me encanto y disfrute al escribirlo espero que disfruten al leerlo


**_Este Oneshot participa en el reto: Una canción un sentimiento de la pagina y Foro Amantes De Los Fanfic, la cancion se llama me quiero enamorar de Jesse y Joy, al oir esta cancion por primera vez (hace dos semanas) me dije: " esta es la cancion" es una cancion que me produce melancolia y nostalgia, me siento identificada con esta cancion, disfrue haciendo este fic y espero que disfruten leyendolo, este es como todas mis historias una historia de las PPG y RRB, por favor disfrutenlo! owo_**

* * *

Me quiero enamorar

Se encontraba caminando por el pasillo, sus hermanas iban delante de ella, parecía sumergida en sus pensamientos, ya llevaba semanas tal vez mas, siempre pensaba que era algo sin importancia, no tenía ninguna utilidad en su vida.

Por eso siempre se sumergía en libros, aprendiendo conocimientos, habilidades que les serian útiles en su vida, todo seguiría igual si no hubiera escuchado aquella conversación que habían tenido sus hermanas, el amor, había leído un par de libros sobre el tema, pero…lo expresado en esos libro parecía algo tan imposible, ¡cómo era posible que se vivan situaciones así? Se preguntaba después de leerlos.

Como es que algo que pensó inútil ahora tenga tanta importancia para desperdiciar horas de su tiempo.

¿Enamorarse? Siempre pensó que algún día lo haría, claro, pero no era una prioridad.

Se detuvo en seco, puso los pies en la tierra y con mirada decidida hablo en voz alta:"! No fue una prioridad y no lo será!

Algunos pararon sus actividades que se encontraban realizando, definitivamente tal vez hablo demasiado alto, eso hizo que se sonrojara un poco, pues todo habían puesto sus ojos en ella, sus hermanas siguieron su caminar, estaban tan centradas en su plática que no se percataron de la "escena" que había hecho su hermana.

-tu estas en el club de basquetbol deberías ver a muchos chicos lindo ahí- dijo sonriendo mientras sus coletas se movían con su caminar

-pues…hay algunos guapos…pero ninguno se compra con el…- se sonrojo un poco al oír sus propias palabras, así que empezó a jugar con su cabello ahora le llegaba un poco debajo de los hombros

-sé lo que sientes, ¡seguro que a él también le gustas!- sonrió aun más alegre y al recordar la cara de su amado también sus mejillas tomaron un color rosa

Tratando de apartar las miradas, bajo la cabeza y hecho a correr hacia sus hermanas, pero en el camino choco con alguien, pareció que el tiempo se detuvo su cabello floto en el aire y vio algo que le llamo la atención.

-ouch…-todas sus libretas y las de la persona estaban tiradas a su alrededor- oh…en verdad lo siento es que no te vi…

Sus hermanas voltearon al percatarse de su ausencia y la vieron en el piso con alguien más, así que se dirigieron hacia donde estaba.

Al no conseguir respuesta de su disculpa, se empezó a preocupar

-e-en verdad lo si-siento… ¿estás bien? ¿Te lastimaste?

-ah…y-yo…

El chico tomo sus libretas y corrió hacia la dirección contraria a donde se suponía que se dirigía, cruzándose en el camino con las hermanas que corrían preocupadas hacia su hermana. Ella acomodo su listón rojo que sujetaba su largo cabello e iba a levantar sus cosas entonces la vio…

-¿estás bien? ¿Ese chico te tiro? Le daré una tunda que nunca olvidara- sus ojos verdes brillaron por la ira

-¿estás bien?

-si…no te preocupes…deberías darme la tunda a mí, yo lo tire…- dijo mientras levantaba una gorra roja

-y… ¿entonces por qué huyo?- hacia una cara inocente al preguntar

-no lo…se

-¿y esa gorra? Déjame verla- la arrebato como siempre con su manera de ser…demasiado ruda

-¡NO!- la volvió a tomar inmediatamente y la guardo entre sus brazos

Sus hermanas se le quedaron viendo, era raro que se comportar de esa manera…

-yo… l-lo siento, me tengo que ir- entonces apartándolas de su camino corrió

No entendía que estaba haciendo, porque había hecho… no lo entendía, simplemente ni siquiera entendía por qué "protegía" esa gorra, mientras su mente se llenaba de pensamientos corría, sin dirección aparente…

"Odio el amor…simplemente lo odio, solo unos afortunados lo pueden sentir…incluso ella…es demasiado ruda, no se preocupa por su aspecto…ella no es…lin…da, pero aun así…"

Dio una vuelta y por la velocidad cayo, pero se levanto inmediatamente, sus ojos se empezaron a humedecer…

"Pero aun así…ella, ellas… yo no las odio… no importa que tanto lea…no importa que tanto sepa…nunca sentiré el amor…ya no quiero, no quiero…este sentimiento es horrible"

Choco con algunas personas en el camino, dio un par de vueltas más y empezó a subir escaleras.

"Yo solo quiero…sentirlo porque no puedo…por que"

Abrió una puerta y la luz ilumino su cara que por un momento todo fue blanco

"Puedo esperar…yo…puedo esperar solo quiero…que la persona indicada llegue…puedo esperar…he esperado por 17 años, yo puedo…"

Camino, estaba en la azotea, se sentó en una orilla.

"Puedo esperarte…por favor no tardes…te necesito"

Escondió la cabeza entre las piernas, mientras trataba de calmar su respiración, no noto que la puerta se abría nuevamente.

-disculpa…yo- rasco su cabeza mientras el viento mecía su algo larga cabellera

Al oír la voz levanto su cabeza y vio una silueta…el sol no le permitía ver su cara bien

-Vi que corrías…parecía que llorabas y yo…m-me…preocupe por ti…-hizo un puchero y ahora se rasco la barbilla algo incomodo y sonrojado

-¿ah?...lo siento es solo que…necesitaba despejar mi mente- miro la gorra- pero ya estoy bien

-mi...gorra- lo susurro tan bajo que ella no lo escucho, de repente pareció acordarse de algo- disculpa ahora que estamos solos quiero… ¿podemos hablar?

Ella pareció reconocer su voz, por alguna razón sus mejillas se tiñeron, y sintió algo en el pecho

-yo…este… ¿Cómo debería decirlo?- él se acerco mas al lugar donde ella se encontraba

Al tenerlo más de cerca lo reconoció, y su pecho empezó a latir frenéticamente, esta era una de esas escenas de las que había leído en las que… ¿pero por se sentía así? No lo entendía

-desde hace mucho…desde hace tiempo me…- se sonrojo y cerró los ojos- ¡desde hace mucho tiempo que me has gustado!...me gusta tu manera de ser, tu sonrisa, tu voz, tu manera de ver la vida, cada vez que te veo mi corazón se acelera y simplemente no te puedo ni siquiera ver, me gusta que estés feliz, me siento triste cuando tu lo estas…yo te quiero.

El tiempo pareció detenerse, el viento de nuevo sacudió el cabello de ella tan largo color naranja, y el de el arriba de los hombros tan rojo casi café, ella abrió los ojos sintió una extraña sensación en el pecho, podía oír los latidos de su corazón, y si pudiera oír los de él…vería que sus corazones latían al mismo ritmo.

-Bombón… te quiero

-B-Brick…

"¿esta sensación…es amor?"

Aquel día…en la azotea ¿lo recuerdas? Yo me encontraba a punto de llorar…entonces tu llegaste, fue simplemente perfecto, ahora creo más que antes en el destino, ahora creo en el amor, gracias a ti, no me imagino como hubiera sido el resto de mis días si aquello no hubiera sucedido, aun si nuestros caminos se separaran, aquel día no lo podre olvidar, no podre olvidar tu cara, aquella sensación, los sonidos, no podre olvidarte…

No te imaginas… lo feliz que me hicieron tus palabras, lo feliz que soy al tenerte a mi lado.

FIN

O…

El comienzo de un nuevo principio


End file.
